


It's Only You and Me

by Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)



Series: Beautiful Mess [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, First Time, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Kallus has just defected and seems to be having issues with his leg. Zeb has just the remedy.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Beautiful Mess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027657
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	It's Only You and Me

Zeb finally had the chance to take a breath, now that he knew that the entire Ghost crew made it out of Lothal. If it wasn’t for Kallus, they would have--Zeb’s eyes snapped open. Kallus! He hadn’t said a word to the man since he had boarded. Quickly the lasat went looking for the very recently ex-ISB agent and found him in the cargo hold. He still looked disheveled and bruised from the battle, but he at least looked relaxed and Zeb smiled at the sight. It wasn’t long, however, before the ship made a slight jerk and Kallus knocked his leg--the bad one Zeb knew he had broken on the moon--against a crate and winced, quickly taking any weight off of it. Zeb’s ears folded back slightly in concern and he jumped over the balcony rail like he usually did, falling into the hold. Kallus was clearly not aware that he did that on a regular basis, and let out a yelp when a giant lasat suddenly fell from the sky and landed in front of him.

“Seven hells, Zeb,” Kallus panted, one hand on his heaving chest. “A little warning would have been nice.”

Zeb flashed a lopsided grin and nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Heh, Sorry ‘bout that, Kal. I just saw yeh hit your leg.” He gestured to the one Kallus was still keeping weight off of. “That still botherin’ yeh?”

Kallus shrugged, leaning back against a large container to help stabilize him. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Yeah, alrigh’,” Zeb raised an eyebrow, giving Kallus a knowing look. “I just thought I’d offer teh help.”

“And how exactly could  _ you _ help?” Kallus scoffed, then sighed, accepting that Zeb could read him like a book. “I appreciate you all taking me in, but you don’t have the facilities that the Empire has, and they did...well, they  _ said _ they did everything they could.”

Zeb smirked. “Yeh got a lot to learn, Kal, but let’s start with that leg. In the honor guard, they taught us this massage when we got hurt that helped old injuries.” He pointed to a spot on his shoulder currently obscured by his armor. “Helped this one a lot.” After a quick glance down at Kallus’ hurt leg, he looked back up at him. “I could teach yeh.”

“Sure,” Kallus blurted out before the idea had fully formed in his head. Now that he thought about it, he realized that the activity was going to require him being with Zeb, alone, and likely on a bed while the lasat, who his feelings toward were complicated at best, touched and  _ rubbed _ his leg. He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to change his answer but was stopped by the joy that appeared across Zeb’s face. Gods, there was no possible way Kallus would be able to deny him now. 

“C’mon, I got the stuff in my bunk,” Zeb explained, grabbing hold of one of Kallus’ hands with his own and pulling him through the ship. Even though there were stairs and a ladder at one point, Zeb never let go of Kallus for long. “Don’t want yeh to get lost,” Zeb had said, with a wink. Kallus had thought of reminding the lasat that he knew the layout of the Ghost and the Phantom by heart, having studied the schematics for months in search of a weakness, but the warmth emanating from Zeb’s hand, and the tightness in his chest from the wink, made him reconsider. Once they reached the door to Zeb’s cabin, he let go of Kallus’ hand to punch in the code, and Kallus found he missed knowing that Zeb would grab it again. 

“Technically, this is me and Ezra’s bunk, but ‘m pretty sure he thinks I’m sleepin’ right now so, he won’t walk in,” Zeb over-explained as he pushed in the code, nervous about Kallus being in his room. It was fine. They were kinda friends, weren’t they? It was fine to have friends in your cabin, alone,  _ massaging them _ ...as friends. The door slid open and Zeb motioned for Kallus to go in. “Just take off yer armor and yer...uh..”

“My trousers?” Kallus supplied. “Do you need me to take o--”

“Nope! Jus-just those,” Zeb turned toward his foot locker and knelt down, glad that he had a reason to cover the blush that unexpectedly invaded his face. He searched around until he found what he was looking for, a small, screw-top duraplast container that was unlabeled. Zeb opened it, closing his eyes for a moment as he inhaled the strong, herbal, grassy scent of the balm, reminding him of Lasan. When he looked down, he noticed that he didn’t have much left. Of course, Lira San had similar plants and Chava had said she could make a balm that worked even better but--Zeb lifted the container to his nose and took another whiff--this was likely the last container made from Lasan plants. Everything had been burned away when…

“Zeb?”

The lasat turned his head and looked up at the Imper--no-- _ Ex _ -Imperial that called his name. Kallus had also taken off his jacket and he sat on the thin mattress of Zeb’s bunk, nothing covering him but skivvies and an undershirt, a concerned look on his face. If you had told him just a couple cycles ago that this man, who he’d been told massacred his homeworld, would be here, and Zeb was helping him, there was no way he’d believe it. Ever since that moon, though...It was all he had wanted. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Zeb smiled, coming out of his thoughts, and holding the container in his hand as he closed his trunk. “This stuff’ll make yer leg feel like new.” He pivoted around on his knees, the room small enough that the action allowed him to end up directly in front of Kallus. 

“What is it?” Kallus asked as Zeb placed the cap on the bed next to him, then dipped one large finger in the container. 

Zeb held the container up to Kallus. “Can yeh hold this?” Once he had both hands free, Zeb rubbed the balm between his hands to spread it out. “It’s somethin’ the elders used to make us fer injuries and such.”

Kallus inspected the container, including putting it to his nose and pulling it away very quickly. “What’s it made of?”

“Mostly  _ djymar _ , a root, and some other herbs from uh…” Zeb swallowed and looked down at Kallus’ leg. “From Lasan. Chava said she coul’ make more on Lira San, so it’s uh...Where does it hurt again?” He tried to change the subject as he positioned his balm-covered hands above Kallus’ bare leg, waiting for instruction.

“From…Zeb you--” Before Kallus could finish protesting, Zeb placed his hands on his lower leg, knowing where he had been hurt all along. 

“Kal, please,” Zeb looked up at the human, “s’okay.” Kallus tentatively relaxed and let Zeb continue to help him. “Now, I know this one’s rough teh do on yer own so I can do it for yeh if yer hurtin’ bad.” 

As Zeb started to push his fingertips into his skin with precision, Kallus could feel the pain melting away. The balm was cool on his skin, but warmed as it was absorbed. He hummed and closed his eyes as Zeb continued, losing himself in feel of the lasat’s hands on his leg. If only he could feel them everywhere. It took every ounce of willpower to not moan as Zeb increased the pressure and dug into his strained muscles. Gods, Kallus would swear it had to be some sort of mysticism but, his leg was feeling better than it had in weeks. He wondered what other parts of his body Zeb could make feel just as good. It didn’t take long for him to lose himself a bit in the fantasy of Zeb’s hands creeping up a little too high, or his lips pressing against his skin. Did lasats kiss to “make things better”? He didn’t mind teaching Zeb about it. Especially if--

“Uh, Kal…” Zeb cleared his throat and Kallus opened his eyes. “I didn’t mean teh, uh...I mean, s’natural…” Kallus immediately knew what had happened, quickly grabbed his pants from next to him and covered his crotch with them.

“Zeb, I uh…” Kallus had no idea what to say. He had just gotten aroused while his friend--that he very much had feelings for--was massaging his leg  _ platonically _ . This was a nightmare. “I’m sorry, I didn’t--I mean...Stars--”

“S’okay,” Zeb swallowed thickly and looked away but didn’t move his hands. “I’ll jus’ keep goin’.”

Kallus opened his mouth to protest, but Zeb’s hands were already moving. They still massaged his skin with purpose, yet there was a hesitation that wasn’t there before. He wanted so badly to just let Zeb off the hook so he could run to the closest refresher and tug one out in shame, but just as he meant to do so, Zeb’s hand climbed higher, above his knee. Kallus looked down at Zeb as he inched upwards, his bright, green eyes begging for permission. With a soft nod, Zeb moved further between Kallus’ legs which fell open without a thought. Now, Zeb had one hand on each of his thighs and gripped them as Kallus removed the pants from his lap. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as Zeb reached out to palm him through his skivvies, and Kallus let out a gasp when he finally made contact. 

“Zeb,” Kallus pleaded. He could tell he already looked like a mess. His cheeks were warm with flush and he was panting like he had just taken a run around the base. 

“Kal,” Zeb reached up and grabbed the back of Kallus’ neck, pulling him down as he closed the distance between them. He closed his eyes as his lips pressed against Zeb’s, and he reached out for the lasat’s large shoulders. Hard as he try, Kallus couldn’t stop his body from thrusting up into Zeb’s palm, causing him to moan into Zeb’s mouth and hold onto the lasat even tighter.

Pleasure flowed through Zeb’s body as they kissed, and a deep growl rumbled through his chest when he felt Kallus’ nails dig into his shoulders. He needed to feel more. He needed to feel everything. Reluctantly, Zeb pulled away and grabbed the tab of his jumpsuit that rested at the base of his collar. As Zeb unzipped, exposing a trail of soft, lavender fur, Kallus took the opportunity to remove his own shirt. Zeb took a moment to stare at Kallus’ bare torso, covered in bruises and abrasions caused by Thrawn. By the Ashla, he would rip Thrawn apart before he laid another hand on Kallus. 

“Zeb, please,” Kallus whined, legs spread wide, causing the fabric covering his cock to stretch over the slick, swollen head, leaving a dark stain in its wake. The slight friction was enough for a low moan to rumble out from Kallus’ chest, and Zeb immediately wanted to know what other noises he could pull out of the man. Zeb removed the top of his suit, rolling it down to his hips, then reaching forward to pull Kallus’ underwear down, exposing his flushed, leaking cock. 

Zeb couldn’t help but lick his lips once he finally saw how Kallus looked. He had barely had his hands on the man, and he already looked completely wrecked. From his darkened eyes, to the flush that ran down his chest and collided with a faint, golden trail of hair that led the path to what Zeb was most keen to taste. With reverence, Zeb leaned in, then used his long tongue to lick Kallus’ member from root to tip. 

“Oh, kriff,” Kallus moaned, and reached one of his hands behind Zeb’s ear, stroking the velvety skin there with encouragement. Zeb hummed and closed his eyes as he wrapped his lips around the head of Kallus’ cock, unexpectedly enjoying the salty slick that dripped steadily from the small slit at the tip. Curiously, he teased it with his tongue and Kallus gasped, tensing up and digging his nails into Zeb’s skin. The lasat smiled at the reaction and took Kallus further into his mouth, pausing for a moment and savoring the human’s sweet musk when he reached the base. As he sucked and lavished attention on his lover’s cock, Zeb reached his hands under Kallus’ knees and lifted them up, resting them on his shoulders. Here, nestled between Kallus’ soft, milky thighs, he became obsessed with the human’s pleasure. Every whine and moan just urged him on more until Zeb could feel Kallus’ legs start to shake next to his ears.

“Zeb, please…” Kallus begged, not able to say much more with how Zeb’s mouth felt on him. “I’m so…” A soft whine left Kallus’ lips and he tensed up, a fire building low in his belly. Zeb doubled his efforts once he noticed how close Kallus was and the human was practically out of his mind with every sensation the lasat was providing him. He had never been treated like this, with such care and emotion. Before he was even aware of it, Kallus was calling out Zeb’s name, spilling down his throat, and riding the waves of his climax. It had never felt like this--So soft, so passionate, and somehow exactly what he never knew he always wanted. 

As Kallus came down, he let his legs slide from Zeb’s shoulders. The lasat grinned down at Kallus, as the human reached out, wiping a small trail of white that had dripped down Zeb’s chin. Zeb grabbed his wrist when he pulled away and licked the soiled finger clean, the action making his cock twitch so soon after coming. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” Kallus asked, finally coming back to himself.

Zeb grinned and leaned in close. “I can’t tell yeh all my secrets righ’ off the bat, can I?” He punctuated the retort with a soft kiss to Kallus’ lips, and the human reciprocated immediately, feeling even more emotion and want for Zeb than ever before. 

After losing himself in Zeb’s kiss for a moment, Kallus pulled away and smiled. “I must say that massage was effective.” He trailed a finger down Zeb’s chest and let his eyes follow it down. “I feel up to doing all kinds of...strenuous activities.” With a raised eyebrow, he looked back up at Zeb, who wore a giant grin.

“Well, it wouldn’t be safe teh let you do them on your own,” Zeb teased back, reaching up to push a stray lock of hair back behind Kallus’ ear. “I think I should help yeh with those.”

“In that case,” Kallus winked, “let’s get started.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part 1 of a 3-part series that ends in Raulluzeb (Fenn Rau/Kallus/Zeb). I made sure the parts could be read separately and didn't have much to do with each other except for the over arching plot. That's actually why I did Kalluzeb first because I knew that this would PROBABLY be the one people would be interested in reading alone. And that's okay! If you're interested in the other ships though, subscribe to the series to be notified of part 2 and 3 when they come out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
